Naruto depression drabbles
by Dreamlessdreams
Summary: Just a series of drabbles I've written to help with my depression. ***Trigger warning*** Some stories may contain acts of self-harm/suicide.
1. Escape (Itachi-oc)

"Imagine, Your whole life you simply walked through without anyone saying anything to you. You're ignored by your family and society. You could walk down the street half dead and no one would care to notice you. well, that's my life in a nutshell. Chunin of Konoha and the only one in my family that can use chakra. You would that that at least my parents would be proud right? well, that's not the case, if fact, half the time they don't know i'm alive. Now imagine finally meeting someone who notices you. You finally feel like you belong when suddenly he disappears off the face of the Earth. You're back to square one. All I want to know is why? Why my life was destined to be like this. I wish I knew the answer, maybe then I would be able to live with this life."

Rina looks down at the now tear and blood soaked paper in front of her. The stinging of her wrist clouded her mind as her tears came harder and faster. Standing up she walked to her window and looked out as the blood dripped down her arms, hands and finally started to pool onto the floor at her feet. Looking back at her room she gave one last soft look at her door. Her parents surely wouldn't miss her until the morning when breakfast has yet to be made. Her younger sister Irene had more of a chance to find the note before then. Looking back out the window she quietly left as the gently fall breeze entered her room.

* * *

Irene ran into her sisters room a few hours later hoping she was still away. She felt her beloved sister was down so she was going to share her dessert with her. Opening the door quietly the young child looked around the dark room. Walking in Irene looked around knowing her sister had the night off. "Rina?" A young sweet voice called out into the darkness until it stopped seeing a pool of drying blood on the floor. Dropping the plate that held a slice of cake Irene stared at the blood. "MAMA!" A scream suddenly cut through the silence followed closely but two sets of stomping feet making their way to the attic bedroom.

The parents of the young girl stopped in the doorway looking into the dark cold room that held a shattered plate and two pools of blood. The taller of the two walked over to the blood stained desk that held the soaked note. "No..." Was all they said as they read the note.

* * *

Rina looked down at the river that was below her and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, everyone." Was her final thought as she let gravity take control and send her into the depths of the water. Until a set of warm arms captured her mid fall. Looking up she looked at the one friend she had lost all those years ago. "Don't think you're going to die just yet" He looked at her softly as her eyes began to close due to blood lost. "Thank you, Itachi." She whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry all for the depressing bit. but this is the only way for me to relieve myself without using other methods.**


	2. bound (Orochimaru-OC)

CLANK!

Looking up I saw the very man I hated, but yet, grateful to. Orochimaru had taken me from my village and brought me here to his lair. Why? I don't know, nor do I care. I gave up on caring about anything long ago. Abandoned by my parents when I was 5 I've taken care of myself, the villagers hated me though, for what reason I don't know either. Day after day the village kids would bully me, the grown-ups looked away as they let their children beat me. After about 4 years of the torture I stopped fighting. There was no point to fight, No one would save me anyhow. Until HE came. Orochimaru had chased off the village children one day and brought me here, if return for saving me he just asked for my obedience, which i gave, He could kill me at any moment if i disobeyed. Some days I wish that I could muster the strength to disobey. My hell would be over.

"Come child" Orochimaru said leading me out of the cell I had been sitting it for who knows how long. Following him we walked down the halls that I have gotten all to familiar with. We was heading to the lab again today. Soon entering the room I headed to the lab table where Kabuto was waiting. Laying down I looked at Orochimaru. "You've been a great help, Thanks to you I was able to find out what I needed, and now I will keep my part." Orochimaru said looking down at me smirking. For the first time in forever I smiled, it was small but it was there. "Thank you Lord Orochimaru." I said softly as I closed my eyes and Kabuto entered the familiar needle into my arm.

"Today, I escape from Hell" I finally thought as everything went silent and cold.

I wrote this when I was extremely depressed. I apologize to everyone about my absence. My computer has been having hard drive problems so now I don't even have Word, Work has been non-stop and my life in general is hectic. I will try to do some updating on Commitment sometime within the next week or two depending on work, I hope this satisfies you all until then!


	3. I'm sorry (Itachi-oc)

"I'm sorry" These two words stood out against the bleach white color of the paper they was writen on. The words dug into the young man as the paper shook in his hand. Itachi had walked over to his lovers apartment after a concering message was sent to his house. It had the same two words on it only, there was speck of blood on his copy. "Ryia, where are you?" He called out into the darkness. Frowning he activated his sharingan and scanned the area only to notice a faint chakra signiture in the bathroom. Rushing in he stopped upon seeing something he wished he could unsee. In the tub laied his once beautiful lover. Now she was nothing but a cut up mess bathing in a mixture of water and her own blood. "Ryia..." He rushed over but didn't touch her, he was afraid to, he was afraid that if he touched a single part of her body she would disenergrate before him. Mustering up the last of her strength she looked up at the worried Uchiha. "Ita...chi..." She croaked out looking up at him softly as he gently picked her up out of the water an laied her on the floor after calling for a medic. "Ryia, why..." Itachi croaked trying to hold back the tears the threatened to spill out. She smiled softly at him. "I love you." She whispered as she started to close her eyes ablivious of Itachis deprate pleas to stay awake.

The medic arrived a few minutes after but it was to late. After Ryia's funeral Itachi grew distent from everyone the last piece of his humanity broke when he was given the orders to massacure his clan. Years later Itachi found the person responsable for Ryia's suffering. A man Itachi knew all to well. Danzo, he had sent one of his men out to change Ryia's head around, changed her past and her present forcing her mind into a depression so quick no one knew until it was to late. Itachi looked up at the sky one day as the rain pelted down. It had been 5 years since Ryia was murdered by her own mind. "I caught them Ryia, Rest in peace." Itachi whispered looking down at the stone before him. Because Ryia was a civilian she was placed in a different cemetary then the shinobi. Here there was different stones of shapes and sizes. Ryia's wasn't big but it showed that she was loved by someone dear. "I just wish I could have one more day with you." He whispered then left. Moments later the rain stopped, and peaking out behind a cloud a small beam landed on the stone. "Here lied Ryia Ara Uchiha. Beloved wife and friend."


	4. Last words (Madara-Oc)

Just a song fic. all rights belong to their perspective owners.

* * *

 **~Just an average girl**

 **She always wore a smile**

 **She was cheerful and happy for a short while**

 **Now she's older, things are getting colder**

 **Life's not what she though, she wishes someone had told her~**

Irene laid in bed cring silently. Why, out of everyones life, was did it always have to be hers that was fucked up?

 **~She told you she was down, you let it slip by**

 **So from then on she kept it on the inside**

 **She told herself she was alright**

 **But she was telling white lies**

 **Can't you tell? Look at her dull eyes**

 **Tried to stop herself from crying almost every night**

 **But she knew there was no chance of feeling alright ~**

She flopped over in bed and sighed as the tears continued rolling down her face. Something was telling her that she couldn't continue, and after hours of laying there, she was starting to believe it.

 **~Summer came by, all she wore was long sleeves**

 **'Cause those cuts on her wrists were bleeding through you see**

 **She knew she was depressed, didn't want to admit it**

 **Didn't think she fit it, everyone seemed to miss it**

 **She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound**

 **Bleeding out from every cut her body consumed~**

Standing up she walked over to her joining bathroom and stared down at the blood razor that laied on her sink. Gently graping it inbwtween her figures she let the smooth metal slide across her wrist.

 **~She had no friends at school, all alone she sat**

 **And if someone were to notice she would blame the cat**

 **But those cuts on her wrist, they were no mistake**

 **But no one cared enough to save her from this self hate~**

Through the tears clouding her eyes the girl watched as the blood pooled to the serface of her skin before dripping down int the sink under her arm. She continued with the cut before she lost hold of the now slippy razor and watched it as it fell down the drain.

 **~Things were going down, never really up**

 **And here she is now stuck in this stupid rut**

 **She knew exactly what she had to do next**

 **Just stand on that chair and tie the rope around her neck~**

Shaking she left her bathroom and walked over to her one outfit. the rope belt would be perfect. Grabbing it she tied the rope around her ceiling fan and looked at the dangling end. It was so tantalizing for her as she made a slip knot.

 **~She wrote a letter with her hands shaking wild**

 **"Look at me now, are you proud of your precious child?"**

 **But she knew that her parents weren't the ones to blame**

 **It was the world that should bow down it's head in shame~**

She looked down at her desk, there with blood and ink mixed sat the note she had written. "I'm sorry, mama, papa." She whispered as more tears made their presence known. As she climbed her stool.

 **~She stood up on the chair and looked out at the moon**

 **Just don't think, it'll all be over soon**

 **The chair fell down as she took her final breath**

 **It's all over, all gone, now she's greeting death~**

She kicked the stool out from under her after she put her head through the knot. Gasping she fought her body's instinct as she dangled there. Slowly closing her eyes she shed a few more tears. "I'm sorry, Madara." Was her last thought as her body stilled.

 **~Her Mum walks in, she falls down to the floor**

 **And now nothing can take back what she just saw**

 **The little girl that she raised is just hanging there**

 **Her body's pale and her face is violently bare~**

"Irene, come downstairs, there's a young man here to..." Her mother walked in and stopped as she saw the corpse of what was once her daughter. Screaming she alerted the two men downstairs that came storming up the stairs and stopped behind her. Them to, struck at the sight before them.

 **~She sees the note and unfolds it with care**

 **All she does is stare, "How can this be fair?"**

 **She starts reading as the tears roll down her face**

 **"I'm sorry Mum but this world is just not my place**

 **I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in**

 **I've come to realise this world's full of sin**

 **There's nothing for me here, I'm just a waste of space**

 **I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race**

 **It's a disgrace, I was misplaced**

 **Born in the wrong time, and in the wrong place**

 **It's okay though, 'cause you'll see me soon**

 **You'll know when your time has come, just look at the moon**

 **As it shines bright, throughout the night**

 **And remember everyone's facing their own fight**

 **But I can't deal with the pain, I'm not a fighter**

 **You'll make it through the night, just hug your pillow tighter**

 **So let the world know, that I died in vein**

 **Because the world around me, is the one to blame**

 **And I know in a year, you'll forget I'm gone**

 **'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on**

 **That's what they use to tell me, all those kids at school**

 **So I'm going by the law majority rules**

 **My presence on this earth is not needed any longer**

 **And if anything, I hope this makes you stronger**

 **You're the best friend, that I ever had**

 **Such a shame I had to make you so very sad**

 **But just remember that you meant everything to me**

 **And to my heart, you're the only one that held the key**

 **Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write**

 **And yes I lost my fight, but please just hold on tight**

 **I'm watching over you, from the clouds above**

 **And sending down the purest and whitest dove**

 **To watch over you, and be my helpful eye**

 **So this is it world, goodbye." ~**

The males cut the rope and laid the body down on the floor as the woman sat on the floor with a note in her trembling hands. The younger male kept his eyes on the young woman that laied before him as he clinched her hand. "Goodbye, my love." He whispered.


End file.
